


The Consequences of a Sleepy Dan

by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Reality, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy/pseuds/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: Dan fell asleep too late, rather too early, and now he faces the consequences in the morning. Though they aren’t all bad.





	

\-----

The light outside the dark clothed windows in Dan’s room woke him up far too early for his liking. He’d been up late the night before, his brain frayed from sleeping so much nowadays and he ended up diving into the world of human anatomy to learn about how the brain works. Interestingly he learned that the two hemispheres of the brain could be disconnected from one another and the person could still go on about their daily lives as if nothing had changed. Dan had found this fact so fascinating he ended up on his computer until the early hours of the morning when he finally called it quits for the night.

Dan stretched out his limbs, his back muscles stiff from his odd sleeping position. Slowly, Dan got out of bed and made his way towards the lounge as he yawned. He was still unbelievably tired, it must be only a few hours after he had went to sleep, he thought.

Dan’s feet scuffed the ground as he walked towards the living room, bleary eyed and mind foggy with facts about the brain. The door to the living room was open, and light from the television flowed into the hall as Dan turned the corner into the room, raising his arm to block out the too bright light shining what seemed to be directly into his eyes.

“Well good morning sleepy pants,” His roommate chuckled from the far end of the sofa, watching as Dan stumbled into the lounge with his Pokémon shirt tussled and hair curling from lack of straightening. Phil smiled up at the younger man, thinking of how adorable Dan looked in the late morning light as he finally raised from the dead. 

Dan yawned in response, and free fell, hoping to hit the couch and not the hard wood floor. As luck would have it, he landed on the couch with an umpf as Phil giggled out at how tired Dan seemed to be.

“Didn’t sleep last night or something, Danny?” Phil asked returning to the coffee in his hand and directing his attention the television program about whales. Dan lacked to respond, so the two just stayed in silence for a few more minutes. Phil watching his program and Dan trying to actually wake up.

Dan eventually stirred and opened his eyes to look up at his best friend. Phil was sat with one of his legs up and his arm that was holding the coffee cup wrapped around it. He was leaned back and sipping on his coffee, his glasses hanging low on his nose and his hair pushed back in a quiff. His geeky pajama pants hung too high to cover his ankles, ‘a side effect to being a giant’ Phil always said. His space t-shirt hung loosely around his arms as he focused on the television. Dan smiled at the cute sight of Phil’s mesmerized face as he learned about the whales, eyes wide with wonder. Dan waited another moment before he stood up to go make himself some breakfast as he heard his stomach rumbling, praying that Phil had actually left him enough of his own cereal to eat this morning.  He stood for a moment and glanced back at Phil, just as Phil turned to see where Dan was going. Dan’s face lit up in a soft warm smile.

“I left you enough you know, I’m no monster.” Phil said with a grin that showed off his tongue that poked out the side of his mouth. Dan smiled and shook his head. He made to leave, but leaned down and pecked Phil on the lips because Dan could never argue that Phil Lester was always adorable when he smiled like that. He turned to leave and walked halfway to the kitchen when it hit him.

Phil and I don’t kiss. We’re not dating.

Dan went ghost white as he stopped dead in his tracks and shook his head, finally waking up fully as he realized his mistake. Why had he done that? He was almost sure his small crush on Phil was long gone by now, he was no longer that shy nineteen year old he used to be, he was an adult now and he realized that he didn’t need to be in a romantic relationship with Phil to love him. Although, he knew that his love for Phil was a little bit more than purely platonic. Regardless, it still does not disregard the fact that he and Phil don’t kiss each other. Anywhere.

He racked his brain trying desperately to remember Phil’s reaction to his foolish mistake. He searched and searched but couldn’t recall, mainly because he turned away and walked down the hall as soon as he had done it.

He actually face palmed his head and continued to walk towards the kitchen as his stomach growled again in hunger.  He also knew that if he waited much longer, Phil would get up and look for him.

As Dan reached the kitchen he tried to rationalize the situation with himself. He and Phil had always had a very odd platonic relationship. They would always cuddle and even share a bed sometimes. They had even said I love you a few times here and there throughout their long history together. Sometimes, during scary movies, they would cuddle on top of each other, intertwine their legs together and grip their hands together as if their lives depended on it. They brought each other to their family holidays and their family and friends always asked how the other was just as much as they asked the boy they were speaking with how he was. They were Dan and Phil. The close of close friends.

And sometimes if Dan would have a nightmare, where he would whimper and cry in his sleep, Phil would wake up to the sound of distress and come into to Dan’s room, crawl under the covers and pull Dan into his chest, caressing his head and soothing Dan with his light soft words.

Still, they didn’t kiss.

Dan poured his coffee and leaned against the counter as he thought of the ramifications of this. In all honesty, he didn’t really see a change in their relationship. He stayed like that for a while, until his cup ran dry and he really hungered for cereal.

Dan was so out of it, starring of into space that he didn’t realize that Phil had come looking for him as he had been gone so long and the flat had gone quiet expect for the narrator of the whale program that had since ended.  Phil was leaned on the counter next to the sink and as Dan reached over to put the now empty cup in the sink, still eyes dazed into space, he looked to find a soft smiled Phil there.

Dan blushed and quickly put the cup in the sink and moved to make a bowl of cereal for him to eat. Phil watched as Dan got out the need objects and as Dan reached for the cereal box. Dan poured the remaining cereal into the bowl but made an unsatisfied sound.

“Philllll,” Dan whined, forgetting to worry about the event that happened earlier that morning. Phil was in front of him and he wasn’t yelling or confused. He deducted that Phil didn’t get held up on it so he didn’t either. “You did not leave me enough for a satisfying bowl.” He moaned like a child.

“Well I’m so sorry.” Phil commented, shifting away from the counter. “How can I make it up to you?” He mocked as he got the milk out of the fridge for Dan, handing it to him as Dan turned to pour it into his bowl before handing it back to Phil, who placed it back into the fridge shutting the door then.

Dan spooned a heap of cereal into his mouth and chewed a bit before muttering, “You can’t. You’ve ruined it. I’ll never forgive you.” He shoveled more cereal into his mouth and watched as Phil rolled his eyes at Dan.

“Well shit. Guess you don’t love me anymore now huh?” Phil’s face changed from an adorable smile to a smirk. Dan choked on the mouthful of cereal he was chewing, surprised by Phil’s word choice. Phil was immediately concerned and took the bowl from Dan’s hands and set it on the counter before slapping Dan on the back hard, trying to help his friend.  

“Ohh! Phil not helping!” Dan gasped out as he successfully swallowed his mouthful of partially soggy cereal. “My roof of my mouth hurts now because dry cereal scrapped across it thanks to you.” Dan stated with his eyes narrowing at the man stood in front of him. The two giggled a bit before full on laughing at how ridiculous the situation was. Phil was watching Dan’s face as the tanned man calmed down, shifting his eyes to meet Phil’s. 

Dan’s eyes softened as they met Phil’s and their wide smiles faded into small soft grins. God, they were like their young 2009 selves again in that moment. But neither minded. In fact, Phil was determined to get it right this time.

“I’ll kiss it better for you.” Phil whisper, cheesy as it was, as he leaned into peck Dan’s lips. Dan’s eyes blew open wide as their lips meet. As Phil moved to pull away, ready to apologize, Dan’s hand wrapped around his waist and held him there, prolonging the kiss. The two kissed for a bit, nothing but sweet pecks broken up with soft smiles and giggles.

Sometime later, as they sat cuddled close on the coach, on top on one another, no horror movie playing. Finally more than friends, Dan nuzzles into Phil’s neck and breaths in the smell of happiness, content in Phil’s arms.

Phil rubs down Dan’s back, pleased to finally be able to hold Dan close with no excuse. Dan giggles softly as he thinks of the long ago morning.

“What?” Phil asks softly into Dan’s hair as he leans down to peck it. Dan giggles a bit more, turning red in the face a bit before he mutters out a quiet yet confident.

“The roof of my mouth never got kissed better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated! Any prompt tell me below. Also writer's block sucks!


End file.
